


Reality Turned Fiction

by BeaHeichou



Series: Chronicles of a Traveler and a Spy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom Severus Snape, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reader may or may not have to seduce snape, Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Slow Romance, Smut, Snape won’t die here, Soft Severus Snape, Some angst, might as well have fun during quarantine, might be slow burn idk, protective severus, reader wont let snape die, same-ish timeline just a few tweaks here and there, sarcastic reader, short Reader sorry if you’re not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaHeichou/pseuds/BeaHeichou
Summary: You’re from 2020 thrown back into 1992, but the real problem is that you’re in the world of Harry Potter whose about to unlock the chambers of secrets. Should you let it take its course or tweak things a bit?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Chronicles of a Traveler and a Spy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709125
Comments: 46
Kudos: 334





	1. The Intruder and The Bat

Your head was throbbing but it wasn’t as bothersome as your ringing ears and blurry vision. Squinting your eyes, you try to blink through the blurriness but only succeed in making it worse. Waving your hands around, you try and feel your surroundings, finally feeling a wall behind you. Cautiously leaning back against it, you slide down to the floor and cradle your head. _If only I hadn’t drank half a bottle of wine….and maybe two more cups._ You bitterly thought, grimacing at your own stupidity. Blinking your eyes, your vision starts to clear and you finally take in your surroundings. You’re in a hallway with tall stone walls and elegant archways. You can barely make out a distant wall lamp but it’s obvious that it's nighttime here as well from how quiet it is. Reaching a hand out towards the wall, you shakily stand up and try to get the feeling back into your legs. _Welp, it’s now or never! Time to face your fate._ Quietly chuckling to yourself, you move from the wall and continue down the hallway towards the lamp. 

_  
It looks and feels like a castle. _ You wonder, cringing at how loud your heels sound in the ancient place. Finally reaching the lamp, you see there’s a corner beyond it. Nibbling your bottom lip in decision, you quietly walk towards the corner and peek your head around. You can barely make out anything in the darker hallway. _Shit, just my luck. Whatever, fuck it!_ Shaking your head, you move from around the corner when you suddenly freeze. _Your spidey senses are tingling._ Suddenly hearing the thudding footsteps from behind, that are quickly getting closer, you freeze like an idiot. Feeling your hair stand on end, you squint your eyes shut and await your inevitable death. 

A large hand suddenly grabs your arm and shoves you backwards into the wall. _Holy shit, this is where I die._ Eyes wide, you stare back into pitch black eyes, darker than you’ve ever thought possible. That are also glaring at you, quite angrily, might you add. Inwardly shaking your head, you take in the figure in front of you. Almost craning your head to look up at the tall figure, you can make out pale skin, shoulder length black hair, mouth set in a scowl and a large hook nose. _Don’t forget the beady looking eyes!_ Your eyes widening even further, your breath catches in your throat when his other hand rises up and suddenly there’s even more light in your eyes than you can handle. Rapidly blinking, you squint your eyes angrily back at him. From your peripheral, you can make out that it’s a stick that is producing the light in his hand. 

“Well, well, well, what do I have here? What are you doing here? No, better yet. How did you get here? You can’t apparate into Hogwarts, so explain.”

Then came the sudden abundance of questions from a deep soft voice, _a sexy deep soft voice,_ you coyly think. Slightly shivering at the voice, you rake your brain for a response. 

“I...uhm, well, I…. actually don’t know how I got here. I don’t even know where here is.”

You settle with, before his words start sinking in. Hogwarts…. _Hogwarts….Hogwartsssssss!!!!!!! Holy, fuck me, yes! Can it be?! Oh shit, oh shit! Yes! Wait… Black hair, kinda greasy looking now with the light. Black eyes. Permanent scowl._ Glancing down quickly at his clothes, _bat like cape! Dungeon bat! Snape! Severus Snape! Oh fuck! He’s gonna kill me!_ Your inner monologue ends when he grips your arm harder and shakes you. He practically growls at you,

”Answer me, you bloody dunder….”

“Wait! Wait! You’re Severus Snape! Professor Snape! Holy shit! Wait!.... Dumbledore! Where is he? Take me to him! Please! I need to see him!”

You interrupt him, raising your hands towards his arms and grabbing them. Slightly shaking him, you joyfully look up at him. His scowl turns into a snarl as he suddenly grips the collar of your turtleneck and brings your face closer to his. On your tiptoes, you grimace at the rough manhandling. _It’s kinda hot though…._ Eyes widening and blush heating your cheeks, you fight the urge to rub your chest against his. _No! This is Snape! Get a hold of yourself!_

“And what makes you think, I’ll follow a dwarfs orders? Hmm, I decide whether to bring you or not.”

“I,..I need to talk to him. I think he can figure out why or how I got here. He’s got to know! And fuck you, I’m not that short! Let me go!” 

You angrily tell him, glaring at him. He silently stares at you, glare deepening as he thinks. You can feel a slight flutter in your mind as he stares into your eyes but it’s gone before you can begin questioning it. Suddenly letting go of your collar, you fall back onto your heels and you quickly grab onto anything to stabilize yourself. Reaching for his arms again, you manage to set your heels firmly onto the ground. Quickly glancing at where your hands landed, you yank your hands back and hastily step back further into the wall. He smirks at you in malicious joy and begins walking down the hallways. Hurriedly catching up to him, you follow him up towards a set of stairs. Furrowing your brows and clenching your jaw, you begin your journey up the stairs of hell. _Out of all the fucking days to wear heels!.... Well, at least they’re slightly thick._ Grimacing, you begin praying that God smiles down at you and doesn’t let you fall or worse, break your ankle.

Finally reaching the landing, you exhale in relief and walk behind towards a statue of a gargoyle. You hear him mutter something at the statue and suddenly it’s moving and you can see even more infernal stairs. Disdainfully staring at them, you quickly step on and wait for the statue to stop rotating. Feeling it stop, you glance at the statue and then back down at the stairs. _I wonder how Harry or Hermione felt the first time._ Stepping onto the landing, you almost bump into Snape but catch yourself in time. Opening the door, you excitedly take in Dumbledore’s office. _Looks exactly like the movie._ Spotting Dumbledore behind his desk, munching on lemon drops, no doubt, he stands up when he sees Snape . 

“Ah, Severus. Good to see you! What are you doing here, my boy? And who is this young lady? Hello, I’m Albus Dumbledore. The Headmaster of Hogwarts. Welcome!”

He says, walking up to you with his hand extended. Reaching your hand out, he grasps it with both hands and pats it, smiling at you. Smiling widely back at him, you begin introducing yourself.

“Hello, Dumbledore! I’m ….”

“I found this intruder on the ground floor by the courtyard where I was doing rounds. She just appeared in the hallway! Apparated! Which is impossible, since nobody but you can apparate in and out of Hogwarts! She’s probably here to spy! Why else would…..”

“Severus, my boy, how about we let her explain. Come now, sit and tell me how it is that you just appeared here.”

Albus interrupts Snape, pulling you along to a set of chairs in front of his desk. Patting Snape on the shoulder, he gestures for him to sit down also. Glaring at you, he yanks the chair away and firmly sits down. Dumbledore smiles in amusement and sits down. Rejecting his gesture at the lemon candy, you begin your introduction again. Glaring at Snape first before starting.

“I’m Y/N Y/L/N. I honestly don’t know how I got here. It should be impossible because I know nobody can apparate into Hogwarts. Especially somebody who doesn’t have magic. Magic doesn’t even exist where I come from, hell, you guys are characters from a fantasy book. You aren’t real in my world! So I have no idea how I got here! The last thing I remember was getting home from a night out and drinking wine and then it all blacks out. I don’t remember anything else.”

The word vomit spills from your mouth and you finally inhale and exhale in exhaustion. Hoping they believe you, you glance back and forth at them. Snape looks like he far from believes you. Shocking, not shocking. Dumbledore is looking at you with contemplation across his features but you can see the infamous twinkle forming in his eyes.

Groaning internally, you hope that the old man doesn’t start getting ideas. Rubbing your temples, you try to ignore your pounding head. Glancing around the room, you search for a clock. _3:24 am. Fuck, no wonder_. You blearily stare at the men, wondering if you’ll come off as rude for interrupting their thinking to ask for a shower and a bed. 

Snape still has his usual glare except he’s now rubbing his bottom lip with his fingers with an unusual expression across his face. 

“Aha! Yes, I think I may have a theory but it is only that for the meantime, I’m afraid. You seem to have come from an alternative universe, as you mentioned we are just characters in a book. But you fell into a sort of, shall we say, time paradox. Although from an alternative universe, I feel that it should be impossible but we have magic here so it might not be so impossible.” Dumbledore says, his delighted expression almost blinding you. Although the second he stops explaining, Snape sharply stands up and slams his palms down onto the desk.

“Ri-di-cu-lous! And impossible! There’s no such thing as an alternative universe! She’s playing us for fools! This bloody inept cretin, shouldn’t even be able to see Hogwarts. Headmaster, you can’t honestly believe this liar!?” Snape hisses the last words at you, turning his head pointedly towards you with his teeth bared.

“Severus! Calm yourself! That’s the only possible explanation we have for the time being. We could always continue searching for more theories but my opinion stands. And so, since it is very late, we shall head to bed. Miss Y/L/N, seeing as you are not a student nor a professor, I should think that you staying in the dungeons is our best guess. Severus, my boy, the girl shall retire in your chambers so that you may be there first in case an emergency occurs. You will find that you have another bedchamber, which is where Y/N will stay for however long. Are you in agreement?” Dumbledore says, amusingly waiting for Snape’s outburst at the order.

With a hand over your mouth preventing your laughter from escaping, you stare at Snape. His face seems to have gone paler but also gain color with the slight blush across his cheekbones. Though his eyes seem to penetrate your very soul with the indignant fury in them. A chuckle sneaking through your fingers is what finally makes him snap. 

“HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO BRING THIS BLOODY DWARF WOMAN TO MY ROOMS!? THIS CASTLE IS PLENTY BIG ENOUGH, JUST CONJURE UP A ROOM FOR HER SOMEWHERE ELSE! I DON’T HAVE TIME TO BABYSIT THE STUDENTS MUCH LESS AN INTRUDER! NOT TO MENTION ALSO INAPPROPRIATE!” 

Snape finally roars at the two of you, salvia practically spitting from his mouth at the sudden violent eruption of words. Cringing back away from the onslaught, you blearily glance at Dumbledore, waiting for his response. Dumbledore sighs and rubs his forehead before leaning back onto his chair and bluntly states,

“I’m afraid that is the only option we have, my boy. I cannot allow her to stay in another room in fear of what may happen to her, especially if she is a muggle. That of which we are not quite sure of as of yet. And if to say, she is a witch, it is even more prudent to have you near here, in case her magic decides to show itself. She will stay in your chambers indefinitely and that is final. Goodnight, my dear. Goodnight Severus.”

Dumbledore warily stands up, giving you a gentle smile but throwing a glare at Severus as he walks towards the stairs leading up to his chambers. Hearing the door thud shut, you inhale and exhale in preparation to speak. Turning towards Severus, you stand up and tell him,

“Look all I want right now is to take a shower and then sleep. I don’t really want to fight with you and so if you could stop being a dick for one night, I would greatly appreciate it. You can go back to hating me tomorrow but for god's sake man, let me sleep first.” 

You wait for his response. Staring at him as he seems to compose himself and close off his facial expressions, he glares back at you. Abruptly he turns around and walks out of the office, practically running down the stairs of the gargoyle. You jog after him, trying to keep up with him and not lose sight of him. 


	2. The Dungeon Bat’s Chambers

Reaching the top of the dungeon stairs, you scrunch your nose as the air grows stiffer and damp. Walking down the many steps, you contemplate how you’re gonna ask Snape if he has a shower and if he’ll take offense if you ask for clothes to sleep in. _I really hope I can shower and just borrow a shirt, it’s way too late for his bitching._ Snickering at your thoughts, you stare at the hallway around you, which are the same as the many other hallways, just darker, colder and damp. Severus finally stops in front of a wall, brows furrowed in confusion, you watch as he beckons you before walking through the wall. With your eyes wide open, you slowly walk through the wall before stopping midway and moving your hand through the wall repeatedly. _That’s so fucking cool!_ Shaking your head, you follow Severus as he reaches a painting of a beautiful woman in a green dress with a snake around her neck.

“Hello there, handsome. Where have you been, I’ve missed you so much. And who is this?” The woman coos at him, seductively smirking at Snape before looking down at you with disdain in her eyes. 

“Esse aut non esse.” 

Severus says, impassively staring at the woman and waiting for the painting to open. She huffs in indignance but allows them to step through to his chambers. Stepping through the entryway, you notice that it’s an enormous beautiful sitting room in typical Slytherin colors with a huge fireplace and walls covered with towering bookshelves. Three huge windows fill up the farthest wall, with the black lake showing through. And in front of the windows, you could spot a desk. Watching as Severus waved his wand at the fireplace, it lit up and started warming the room up. Hanging his cape on a coat rack, he walks towards the archway at the right side of the room and you quickly follow. Immediately halting behind him, you glance at him in confusion but he just steps towards the farthest door on the right. Opening the door, the room brightens as you step through, 

“This must be your bedroom. While you remain here, refrain from making loud noises and disrupting what little peace I have now. Absolutely do not enter my lab or bedroom which are the two doors at the end of this hallway. If you need an elf, just say Twilly and ask for whatever it is that you need. Goodnight.”

Severus states before walking away towards his room. You curse and run after him, catching up to him and grabbing his arm, 

“Wait.wait.wait..Where’s the bathroom? I want to shower first….And…And well I need something to sleep in also. I can’t sleep in these clothes, they’re uncomfortable. I just need… just need a shirt, that’s all… Even if it has buttons...” 

You slowly finish saying, watching as he rubs the bridge of his nose and then points at you the door in between your room and his room. You walk towards it and open the door, seeing that it’s a bathroom, you glance back at him. He walks towards his room and comes back after a few minutes, with a pile of clothing in his hands and puts them on the counter before leaving again. Closing the door, you search through the pile and see that it’s two white button down shirts and two pairs of black sleeping pants. Smiling, you glance around the room before undressing and stepping towards the huge shower that could easily house four people in it.

Quickly showering, you dress yourself in just the button down shirt before grimacing at your panties. Contemplating what to do, you end up giving up and simply put them on again. _I have to find a few pairs tomorrow. It’s going to be awkward asking Snape for underwear though._ Chuckling you take your bundle of clothes and walk towards your room before briefly glancing at his room door. Noticing it firmly shut, you shrug and close your door before putting the bundle on top of a dresser. Thoroughly looking at the room now, you take in the gothic aesthetic of it. The room has an arched ceiling like the sitting room and two large windows taking up the center wall facing the door with black wooden walls. The bed sits on the right wall of the door, fitted with green sheets and several pillows sitting atop the black comforter. The nightstands both have vintage styled lamps while the end of the bed sits a gorgeous black patterned lounge chair with a quilt across it. Finally the dresser sits next to the door to the right with a standing mirror right next to it. All in all, a gorgeous bedroom once you get past the darkness of it. Getting into the bed, you try your best to fall asleep. 

_So much for wanting to sleep, I don’t even feel tired anymore._ Rolling your eyes, you shift around a while, trying to get comfortable. After an hour, sleep finally comes.

* * *

  
  


Softly groaning into your pillow, you stretch your legs out and groggily open your eyes. Smacking your lips before licking them, you lay on your back and stare at the arched ceiling above you. Noticing the differences immediately has you huffing in frustration at your situation. Not knowing when you’ll get back home, you play with the idea of twisting the timeline a bit so that a few people end up alive rather than dead. _I’m definitely going to save Snape and Sirius even if it’s the last thing I do. Fuck Dumbledore. I won’t let him manipulate the trio or anyone ever again. Hmm, but who could help….._ Getting up, you run a hand through your hair and try to detangle the knots. 

Making your way towards the bathroom, you glance around to try and spot Snape but he seems to be gone. _Probably teaching or in his lab…._ _Wait a second! McGonagall! She’ll rip Dumbledore a new one! Ohhhh, yes, hopefully also stop Snape from being Dumbledore’s lamb._ Gleefully finishing up in the bathroom, you practically skip towards the sitting room before halting as your stomach grumbles in hunger. Grimacing, you try and remember the elf’s name. 

_Hmm… Was it Twinky? Tinky? No… Ah! Yes! Twilly!_

“....Twilly…?”

_POP_

Comes the sudden pop of the elf’s appearance, clutching your chest in fright, you stare bewilderedly at the elf. Just like Dobby, with huge almost floppy ears, with the exception of bows on them and a pink dress. 

“Miss Y/L/N! Master Snape has told Twilly to serve you. What can Twilly get for you, Misses?”

Twilly looks up at you with big blue eyes and a wide smile.

“Oh..Uhm.. Yes, uh, I would like breakfast… Hopefully an American breakfast, that is. You know, with...uhm… bacon, eggs, hash browns and maybe some sausages… uhm… oh and hot chocolate...hmm yes… that’s all.. Thank you!”

You quickly reply, listening to her answer that she'll be back within a few minutes, you go sit down in one of the couches. Leaning your head back against the couch, you slowly rub your forehead in hopes of making the headache go away. A dark chuckle has you quickly turning your head towards the sound, as a tall dark figure emerges from the hallway. Severus walks towards the couch, seemingly freshly washed in his white button down shirt, black trousers and dragon boots. Sitting across from you, he puts down a potion vial in the table between you two and crosses his knee before staring at you.

“Uhm...good morning Severus.”

You say, eyes going back and forth between his and the potion vial. He seems to get it as he motions with his head for you to take the potion. Reaching for it, you slowly uncap it and subtly sniff at it. Huffing, he shakes his head,

“It’s a hangover potion, for the obvious headache you have. Take it or not, it’s not my problem. I’ll leave it up to you if you like being in pain.”

Brows furrowed, you slowly sip it, grimacing at the taste but swallowing it nonetheless. Capping it again, you watch as he simply vanishes the vial with a wave of his hand. Contemplating his almost happy mood, you try to silently decipher the reason for it. 

“Thank you. Did you give a student detention? Or better yet, take a few points from gryffindor?” You smirk at him, waiting for the snarky reply. 

“20 points from a ravenclaw…. Though a gryffindor may have detention this whole week.”

He darkly smirks at you, obvious joy at punishing the ‘dunderheads’. Chuckling, you lean your head back and stare at him from lowered eyes. Raising his infamous eyebrow, he practically smolders back at you. Moving your eyes across his frame, you note how his trousers accentuate his lean long legs. Rolling his sleeves back to his elbows, you take in the newly exposed arms. Lean muscled arms leading up to broad shoulders with a surprisingly tapered waist. 

_POP_

Twilly reappearing with the tray of food startles the both of you and you both break eye contact. Breathing in, you softly shake your head to clear your thoughts. Blushing slightly, you take the tray and dig in, meanwhile failing to stop watching as Severus talks to Twilly. 

_Is it just me or is actual Snape hotter than Rowling made him out to be?.... I definitely wouldn’t mind climbing this Severus…._

Chuckling, you put the tray aside and watch as Severus searches through the bookshelf next to the fireplace for a book. The gliding and stroking of his fingers across the books has you squirming on the couch as a warm feeling spreads through you. 

“Dumbledore wants to talk to us in his office. You should go and change unless you want the attention you are bound to get dressed like that. I’m sure the past headmasters would love that.”

You glare at him.

Smirking, he settles into the wingback chair and begins reading a book. Still glaring at him, you stand up and huff as you walk towards the room to change. 

Fifteen minutes later, you’re both traveling through floo powder to Dumbeldore’s office. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The link below is what I based Snape’s sitting room of on, with several differences of course. It’s from the movie, Dark Shadows by Tim Burton for whoever wants to know. The second link is what the bedroom was based of with a few differences as well. 
> 
> https://latimesblogs.latimes.com/.a/6a00d8341c630a53ef0163057a36a6970d-pi
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c0/30/54/c030540f7efe5eba58e58af11c638b28.jpg


	3. A Meeting with Fate

Back in Dumbledore’s office, you fully take it in again without any hindrance from alcohol or tiredness. This time you notice Fawkes, sitting atop Dumbledore’s shoulder as if he were a small bird. Walking up to them, you cautiously reach a hand out to Fawkes and wait for him to sniff it. Gliding his beak across your palm, he rubs his cheek against your hand before softly nipping at a finger. Giggling, you softly rub his head and coo at him.

Severus huffs and abruptly sits down.

“Ah yes, Good morning Y/N, Severus. My dear, I hope you were able to sleep well. We have much to discuss today.”

Placing Fawkes in his stand, Dumbledore gently sits down and takes a lemon drop before folding his hands across his lap. Sitting down next to Snape, you cross your legs and arms. With your chin raised, you point out,

“I won’t talk unless Minerva is here first. I want to actually make sure that Minerva knows what’s going on this time around. No more lies and hiding what you’re doing, Dumbledore. I also won’t let you manipulate anyone again as long as I’m here.”

You pointly glare at him, ignoring Severus’s bewildered expression at the accusations. 

Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Dumbledore reluctantly agrees and calls for Minerva through the fireplace. With a poof of green fire, the deputy headmistress steps away from the fireplace and spells away the grime. 

Abruptly standing up with a wide smile across your face, you silently cheer in your head at the witch's appearance. Minerva glances at Severus and Dumbledore before landing on you.

“Who’s this, Albus? I didn’t know you were hiring more staff. Hello, I’m Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. And the transfiguration’s professor as well. And you are?”

“Y/N Y/L/N. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Professor McGonagall.” Extending a hand out, you shake hers before going back to your seat. Severus stands up and let’s Minerva take his seat.

“Well, what’s this about? Surely there must be a reason why you’ve interrupted my duties, Albus.”

“Oh yes, of course. Miss Y/L/N, actually happens to not be from around here and well, we do not actually know when she’ll go back.” Dumbledore explained, briefly glancing at you.

Glaring at him, you interrupt him before he could begin lying.“I’m actually from an alternative universe, as  _ Albus _ put it last night. (Stressing out his name to make sure he knew you weren’t fucking around) Where I’m from, there’s no such thing as magic. It just simply doesn’t exist. And no, I don’t know how I got here and if I have any magic. I’m quite well aware that no muggle should even be able to see Hogwarts, let alone appear in it without any actual transportation.” 

Minerva’s shocked face is the only response you get from her before she angrily glances at Dumbledore. 

“And were you even going to tell me that this girl appeared out of nowhere from an alternate universe? Have you even begun searching for explanations instead of sitting on your lazy arse, you blithering codger! Honestly, how you’re running this school is beyond me.” Minerva chided, chewing Dumbledore a new one as he sat speechless at being lectured. 

“That is not all. Uhm… Well, all of this, all of you, are part of a series of books. You’re all characters. I know who each and everyone of you are and well, what happens to each of you. I also know the complete timeline of how everything happens. I know which side wins….”

You glance at everyone around you, watching as different expressions appear across their faces. Massaging your temples, you wearily sit back down and wait for them to gather themselves. Dumbledore is the first one but before he could utter a word, Minerva glares at him and suggested,

“My dear, if what you say is true then it sounds impossible for you to even be here. And departing sounds impossible as well. As you stated a muggle cannot even see Hogwarts, let alone walk through it. For now, I think it's best to check if you have any receptive magic inside of you. Perhaps it could be a possible factor that brought you here. Albus, Severus, do we have any extra wands that she can use?” Minerva waits for their replies. Severus’s eyes subtly widen at her words before bellowing,

“Have you lost your mind! You cannot possibly expect us to give her a wand and simply wait for her to suddenly have magic! It’s utterly foolish to think that a mere muggle could even use a wand.”

You roll your eyes at his words.

“That is the only option we have for now! Sooner or later, we’ll have to find out if she has magic or not! Or do you have an actual explanation for all of this? Hmph.” Minerva scoffs at Severus, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

“There are no extra wands. The girl will just have to use one of ours to find out if she truly has magic or not. Well, who shall give her their wand?” 

Dumbledore agrees, clasping his hands together and leaning back on his chair. The four of you stare at each other. Rolling your eyes, you stand up again and pick the one that you know will be most annoyed but that you’ve had the most contact with.

“I’ll try with Severus’s.”

* * *

  
  


“Alright, my dear, we will have you start with a relatively easy spell. Let's start with Lumos, it's a charm that will illuminate the tip of the wand. Watch me first then you can try it yourself.” McGonagall instructed, showing you how to perform lumos. 

Anxiously you couldn’t help but glance at everyone around you as they waited for you. Hands feeling slightly clammy, you fidget with the wand before inhaling and exhaling deeply. Raising the wand, you close your eyes and silently pray before muttering,

“Lumos”

Hearing gasps, you quickly open your eyes but they’re almost blinded by the light coming from the wand. Mouth hanging open, you stare astonished as you wave the wand around with the tip still lighting the room up. Remembering the counter-spell, you utter it.

“Nox”

The light distinguishes. You hear gasps again. 

“Lumos”

“Nox”

“Lumos”

Repeating the spell again, you can feel tears forming and a pressure on your chest. What you always dreamed of as a child, along with every other child in love with Hogwarts, was finally coming true. You simply couldn’t believe it and yet it was happening right in front of you. With multiple witnesses, might you add. Which all the more, proved that you weren’t going insane as you thought.

“No-“

“Enough! We have more than realized that you have magic now. There is no more need for you to flaunt your obvious muggle ineptitude at discovering you have magic.”

Snape demanded, coming up to you and ripping the wand away from your hand. Backing away, you watch as he slides his wand up his sleeve to what you assume has a wand sheath. Biting your lip, you stare longingly at the hidden wand but Severus only glares at you and crosses his arms. 

“How joyful! We have just discovered a new witch amidst this mysterious event. Oh dear, this will certainly be hopeful in discovering why you have appeared in our world. But we have to get you a wand first, a wand you can call your own. Perhaps either Minerva or Severus could bring you to Diagon Alley today to meet Ollivander. You should also take the opportunity to buy any other necessities” Dumbledore declares, walking up to you with a cheerful expression and holding your hands before patting them. Speechless you stare at him, wondering how you’re going to buy a wand and anything else you need without any money. With a concerned look in her eyes, McGonagall slides up to you and rubs your arm in comfort.

“Is something wrong, Miss Y/L/N? Surely you’re excited at discovering that you’re a witch. I know I was more than enthusiastic at executing my first spell as a child.”

“Oh, no, no, no. That’s not it. Don’t get me wrong, I’m more than happy at realizing that I have magic. My only problem is that I don’t have any money on me and certainly not money that works in the Wizarding World. And it’s not like I can work here and get money.” You explained, gnawing on your lips in worry. 

“You needn’t worry about that, my dear. I will pay the expenses for whatever you need. Consider it a present, both as a welcome to Hogwarts and to celebrate your newfound magic. And before you can argue, I will not have you worrying about paying me back, I am more than truly overjoyed in helping you on your path to using magic.” 

Dumbledore smiles at you, grandfatherly care in his eyes. Sighing in relief, your shoulders lose their tension. Almost dancing in joy, you watch as Severus and Minevera argue about deciding who will be taking you to Diagon Alley. Softly shaking his head, Albus sits in his chair and smiles amusingly at the both of them. 

“I have plenty of duties to take care of, I simply cannot be away. I also have papers to fill out for the many detentions that you give, Severus. You’re not doing anything!”

“Nothing!? I have homework to grade, not to mention paying attention to your idiots that pester my snakes. It seems as if I’m not giving enough detentions.”

“My lions aren’t idiots! And they certainly don’t pester. Your snakes are the ones that can’t behave themselves!”

“Oh for the love of god! I only need one of you to take me to Diagon Alley and preferably sometime this century. I need a wand not to mention other things. Either take me or instruct me how to get there.” You interrupt them, walking between them with your arms crossed and brow raised in irritation. 

“It’s only sensible that a woman accompanies another woman to go shopping. I’d rather not be in Skeeter’s headline tomorrow. Certainly not with a woman that looks like a child.” Severus smirks, no doubt insulting your rather short height. Glaring at him, you clench your jaw and fists. Raising his eyebrow, he seems to smirk even wider at your reaction. 

“Nonsense. Severus, my boy, you shall accompany her. As a new attractive witch in a new world, it’s only reasonable that you take her. With you by her side, you can make sure that nothing befalls her especially unwanted attention from wizards. I have things to talk about with Minerva, so she will be otherwise occupied. I will give you a bag of galleons which should hopefully be enough.” Dumbleldore declares, giving Severus an expression that you were sure meant that he was serious. Struggling to hide your smile, you glance at Severus from the corner of your eye. With his jaw clenched, he seemed to also be struggling to hide his reaction but concedes. 

“Alright, I’ll take Miss Y/L/N to Diagon Alley.”


	4. Into the Rabbithole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking me a while to update. With classes resuming online, I’m actually stuck on how fast or slow I want Reader’s and Snape’s “relationship” to go. Especially considering how far away they are from the actual battle of Hogwarts.

Before traveling, McGonagall had been kind enough to transfigure her handkerchief into a thick black robe that you put over your Muggle clothes. You had then followed Snape through the castle and out to the apparition spot, where Snape explained how it would go. Wrapping your hand around his bicep, you close your eyes as he apparates the two of you away. Which had started another headache. You just couldn’t seem to be getting a break. It had also caused you to feel as if you were going to puke out your insides. But nonetheless, you managed to safely get to the apparition spot of Diagon Alley. Expression twisting into one of disdain, Snape quickly walked through the crowd of witches and wizards. Growling under your breath, you run after him. Quickly catching sight of his raven head thanks to his greater height, the lucky bastard, you grab a hold of his sleeve. Tugging on it, you force him to face you.

“In case you’ve forgotten, I don’t fucking know where I’m at. I may know some things about it but I don’t fully know enough to walk through it by myself. So if you could fucking walk beside me at a normal pace, we’d get though this faster.”

“I see no need to pace myself differently to compensate for your lack of height. The quicker we’re done here, the greater our chances are of avoiding unwanted attention.” Severus snaps at you, ripping his arm away from your grip. Roughly grabbing onto your left elbow, he pulls alongside him through the crowd. 

Unfortunately, the day was beautiful and so people took the opportunity to be outside. Crowds of witches and wizards surrounded the two of you. From a modern world thrown into a relatively Victorian world, the differences were more than striking. Witches with pointy hats, wizards with patterned robes and children with brooms. You’ve never felt more like an outsider than you did at that moment. Towering crooked buildings, in colorfully aged shades covered by snow, lined both sides of the street. Cages of animals, particularly owls, lined the many shops. Passing a shop, you could spot different types of brooms through the window, no doubt for quidditch. Harshly tugging at your elbow, Snape drags you to a familiar dark shop. But you’re distracted by the towering white marble building beyond it. Gringotts Bank. The same building that the golden trio had entered with disguises and left on top of a dragon. Eyes twinkling in delight, your feet move you towards the bank but another harsh tug at your elbow unexpectedly throws you backwards. 

Cursing, you instinctively grab onto the nearest thing which happens to be Snape's frock coat. Balancing yourself again, you glare at Snape and tug your arm away before walking into the shop. Towering shelves filled with boxes of wands instantly greet you. Jaw dropping at the sight, you reach towards a box when a pale hand quickly grabs your wrist and pulls you away. Growling, you turn your head towards Snape and step in front of him almost touching his chest. 

“Can you stop fucking grabbing me! I’m allowed to fucking look and touch as I please!” You snap at him, poking a finger onto his chest.

“I wouldn’t have to keep grabbing you, if you stopped touching everything like a damn child. I’m not your parent or guardian to be disciplining you. Stop touching before I decide to bind you.” 

Glaring at each other, you both miss the introduction of the wand maker before a cough finally breaks you two apart. Turning towards the wand maker, you motion with your hand for Snape to go first. Sneering, he walks towards the older man and introduces you.

“Good day, Ollivander. Miss Y/L/N here is in need of a wand…. Her wand was… misplaced. “

“Ah yes, good morning Mr. Snape. A pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Y/L/N. My name is Garrick Ollivander. Welcome. I shall bring you a few wands in a moment.”

Ollivander says, moving away towards the shelves, already picking out a few boxes. Quickly grabbing six, he brings them back. After a few tries, you finally choose the right one. A sleek black 12 inch laurel dragon heartstring wand. Waiting as Severus pays Ollivander, you lightly run your fingers over the wand. It didn’t feel real at all. Of course, it was right there in your hand and very much real but you couldn’t believe it. It felt like a toy that you were just hoping that it would work. Slightly raising the wand, you utter ”lumos”. Watching as the wand lights up, you quickly distinguish the light. Gripping it tightly in your right hand, you follow Snape out of the shop and into another shop. 

Having convinced him to take you to multiple shops to get all necessary things, you finally end up with enough clothes to last you a month. On the way out of a robe shop, you quickly spot a familiar blonde head walking by. Grabbing Snape by his wrist, you quickly pull him into a dark alley and lean back against the wall with him pressed against you. Making sure he was covering you, you peak around the wall and continue looking at the blonde. Praying that he’d leave quickly. That he wouldn’t spot you and Snape together. _Come on, come on, come on! Leave already! Don’t you have enough robes already! You arrogant asshole!_ Seething in hatred, you barely notice as Snape stares at your face. 

  
  


* * *

Moving his gaze along your eyes down to your lips, he takes the opportunity to take in your features. Mouth twitching, he suddenly tenses as he feels your chest move against his upper stomach. Clenching his eyes shut, he tries not to notice the feel of your soft curves against his firm body. But it’s hard, with you still gripping onto him tightly, he can’t move away. Finds that he doesn’t want to. It had been a while since he had had a witch, or just a woman, standing so close to him. Especially one, who unfortunately, was quite attractive. Subconsciously pushing yourself harder against him, he puts his hands against the wall around your head and slides a leg between yours to balance himself. Foolishly realizing too late that it brings his groin closer to your stomach, he freezes.

* * *

  
  
Feeling him suddenly freeze, you narrow your eyes and glance up at him. Although he had his indifferent expression on, you could barely make out an intense emotion in his eyes. One that you weren’t so sure you’d ever see in his eyes. Especially not directed at you. Finally looking at you, he lifts an eyebrow and whispers.

“Is there a reason why you’ve concealed us so suddenly?”

“I just spotted Lucius walking by. I doubt you’d want him to see you with a witch, especially one that you’ve obviously went shopping with. Or would you rather that he saw how cozy you’ve gotten with a woman?” You coyly smirk at him, lifting your eyebrow at him in question.

“Hmm. You’re very correct on that assumption. But how will you explain why you’ve suddenly hidden us in this alley, if he did see us?”

Glaring at him, you glance around again to try and spot Lucius but don’t spot him anywhere. Sighing in relief, you lightly nudge him away and walk out of the alley. Ironically, god or life didn’t seem to be on your side. There stood, Lucius Malfoy, looking at the two of you with a devious smirk and knowing eyes. Muttering a curse beneath his breath, Severus steps away from you and walks towards Lucius. Jaw clenching in distaste, you reluctantly walk towards them. Waiting for them to finish their conversation, they finally turn towards you and Lucius extends his hand out to you. 

“Hello there. My, you are a gorgeous witch. My name is Lucius Malfoy. And what would be your lovely name?”

Before you can say anything, Severus quickly steps in and introduces you.

“Her name is, Y/N. She is an acquaintance of mine from the States.”

Taking your extended hand in his, Lucius brings it up to his mouth and places a brief gentle kiss on it. Which you couldn’t help but notice had lingered, much to your displeasure. 

“It is truly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Y/N. But I couldn’t help but notice that you didn’t say what her last name was. Why is that so?” Malfoy inquires, raising a questioning eyebrow at Severus with suspicion in his voice. 

“Oh! No, no, no, that would be my fault. You see, I asked him and everyone else not to say my last name because I actually no longer carry that family name. I’ve been trying to get rid of it for ages and now that I’m in England, I thought what better chance than now. I’m currently in the processing of figuring out which name to adopt instead.” You quickly interrupt, hopefully saving both your asses in time. Crossing your fingers behind your back, you shoot Lucius a small smile.

Accepting your answer, Lucius nods at you before inviting you and Severus to his house for lunch. Thankfully, Severus pulls an excuse out of his ass and they instead schedule it for another day. Saying a bye to Lucius, Severus pulls Lucius away from you and talks to him for a bit. Finished, Severus walks towards you and you both watch as Lucius walks away. When you see that he finally enters a shop, you grab Severus’s hand and quickly pull him towards the apparition spot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, I’m actually basing Snape off on a younger Alan Rickman. Especially the movie, Die Hard, unfortunately without the precious beard. God that beard can do things to a girl. And here I’ve never liked beards before lml


	5. Discussions and Steamy Exchanges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting steamy up in here! NSFW might be coming up, I’ve never written smut before so hopefully it’s good idk

Stepping through Dumbledore’s office, you notice that neither Dumbledore or McGonagall are there. Shrugging, you follow Severus to the dungeons without any interruptions. Placing all the bags on the bed, you sort out all of the things and begin storing them away. Sighing, you throw yourself on the bed and close your eyes. _Oh god… I hope nothing changes too much or bad. Fuck, why did Malfoy have to be there! Couldn’t that narcissistic peacock stay at home?!_ Huffing in anger, you pull at your hair while groaning. Teeth clenched, you walk out of the bedroom and search for Severus. Finding him seated in the wingback chair while reading a book, you step in front of him and cross your arms. 

“Is there a reason why you’re standing in front of me like a child with a tantrum? Did you not get enough toys or do you need help reaching something?”

“Grrr…. I’ll fucking choke you, don’t think I can’t. No, it's not that…. I… I.. What are we going to do about Malfoy Senior? He saw us, especially me. Which shouldn’t have happened at all! What if we just changed everything by talking to him?! Oh, my god! I didn’t want everything to change, just a few things!” You cry out, pacing in front of him. Turning a page, Severus hums and continues reading. Growling with your teeth clenched, you walk up to Severus and snatch the book away from him. 

“GODDAMMIT! Don’t you understand that this is fucking important! How can you just sit there, reading, and not worry about the fucking fact that we may have just changed the timeline! Lucius shouldn’t have fucking seen us!” 

Yelling, you throw the book onto the couch and crouch on the floor with your hands covering your face. When the first tear drops, you begin sobbing into your hands. Arms wrapping around you, he lifts you onto the couch before backing away from you. 

“Stop sniffling and sobbing like a snot nosed child. Nothing will happen. Certainly nothing has changed. When I pulled Lucius away, I legillimized him and obliviated the memory of him seeing us in the alley and then talking to us. It’ll be like it never happened.”

Abruptly looking at him, you glance back and forth between his eyes, waiting for the moment he’ll say he was just joking. When he says nothing more, just stands there looking at you, you quickly dry your tears and sit up. 

“What… Wait what?... You.. You actually managed to obliviate him?...But… But won’t he notice that he’s missing a few pieces of his memory…?”

“No, he shouldn’t notice anything amiss. I’ve obliviated enough that he won’t notice anything is wrong with his memory. I’m aware that you shouldn't change anything in the past, especially with time travel, and being spotted with you in Diagon Alley is an obvious contradiction. You can stop mewling, I wouldn’t jeopardise anything when we’ve come this far.” Severus explains, staring at you with a nonchalant expression as he sits again in the wingback chair. Exhaling in relief, you lean back onto the couch and contemplate. You were hoping that Severus was actually able to obliviate his memory without any problem but you still weren’t sure about the outcome. You hoped that nothing had actually changed. But you couldn’t help but feel something nagging you in the back of your mind. As if you had missed something. 

“Alright.. I just really hope nothing goes wrong.”

_Famous words_ , _I probably shouldn’t have said that. Fuck…_ Sitting there, you watch as Severus picks the book up again and resumes his reading. You couldn’t help but envy him. How nonchalant he was about what had happened in Diagon Alley, as if his world didn’t depend on you two not fucking it up. It made you envious but it also infuriated you. You wished he had shown whether or not it had actually concerned him but you knew nonetheless that he would always care. Chuckling darkly in your head, you couldn’t help your string of thoughts regarding Lily. Although you knew she was important for giving birth to Harry, you couldn’t help but dislike her. She hadn’t been a great friend to Severus, rather egoistic and self-righteous. Regardless of whether or not, Snape had called her a mudblood and was friends with Death Eaters, you wouldn’t have let him join them. You would've fought with him until he gotten it through his thick skull that he was making a huge mistake. As any actual good friend would do. You also wouldn’t had become friends with his tormentors, especially end up marrying one. Narrowing your eyes, you tap your fingers against the couch, contemplating how you’re gonna go about playing 20 questions with Snape.

“Could I ask you a few questions?”

“No.”

“Why not? It’s not like they’re gonna hurt you.”

“No.”

Narrowing your eyes further, you stand up and lean against his chair.

“What month and day is it?”

“December 14.”

“How old are you?”

“Old enough.”

“Is Draco your godson?”

“..... Yes…..” He replies after a brief pause.

“..... Are you in a relationship?”

“Should a child really be asking an adult that?”

You glare at him, watching as he subtly smirks before resuming his reading. _Hmm, December 14. Three days before Draco and Harry duel… Three days before Harry accidently speaks in parseltongue….. Well fuck… God I want to be there. It's gonna be hilarious watching Snape publicly beat Lockhart in a duel._ Biting your lip to prevent your laugh from coming out, you take in his side profile. He looked just like movie Snape but obviously younger. Just how you’d expect him to look if a younger Alan had played him. _God, if he only had a beard just like he did in Die Hard._ Grabbing the cup of tea that you hadn’t noticed, he drinks as he ignores your gaze on him. Staring mournfully at his beard absent jaw, your mouth widens into a devious smile.

“Are you a virgin?”

Severus chokes on his tea, abruptly turning his head to witheringly glaring at you as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Laughter spilling out, you grab onto the chair's arm as you kneel on the floor and cover your mouth. Shoulders shaking, you wipe the tears from your eyes and glance at him. He’s still glaring at you but there’s now an amused smirk breaking through. Rolling his eyes at you, he leans back into the chair and rests his head on his left hand as he watches you gather yourself up. Putting your hands behind you on the floor, you lean back with your legs bent and stare back at him. 

“So? You didn’t answer my question. Yes or no?”

Glaring at you, he sits up and brings his hands together, and fidgets with them. Clenching his jaw, his eyebrow suddenly rises and he smirks at you. 

“Are you a curious virgin, Miss Y/L/N? I’m sure someone could teach you, maybe you could try with a seventh year. Although Flitwick might be the better choice, equal ground and all that.”

Clenching your jaw, you glare at him. 

“Why would I want a seventh year or Flitwick? I’m in my twenties. I want a man. A tall, dark and handsome man. Those boys or Flitwick couldn’t handle me or know how to pleasure a woman.” 

“I doubt a man would want a child size woman. What would he do with you, take you to the park perhaps?”

“Hmmm. Sounds like someone doesn’t know what an actual man can do with a woman. I certainly know what to do with a man I want.” You coyly look at him, a smirk playing at your lips. 

“I know what to do with a woman.”

“Oh?” You raise a questioning eyebrow at him.

“Hmm, yes….”

Standing up, he vanishes the cup of tea and walks towards his desk. Sitting down, he begins grading papers, you guess. Laying down completely on the floor, you stretch out your limbs and stare at the ceiling. Your expression and mood becoming somber.

“No, I’m not a virgin. But I… I wouldn’t mind being one again. Or at least, go back in time and stop my younger self before she finally decides to sleep with my ex. My shitty ass ex. Fucking asshole. I should’ve choked him when I had the chance.” You quietly say, trailing off at the end. Rubbing your eyes, you glance at Severus, eyebrows raising as you spot him watching you. 

“What did he do?”

“He… He only cared about getting laid. He didn’t like the fact that I made him wait a year. And so, when we finally had...intimacy… he wasn’t gentle. No, he only cared about his pleasure and fuck it if I was in pain. A few months of that and at the end. I found out that he had cheated on me. With a friend, no less. Piece of shit.” You finish saying, growling out the insult at the end. Dragon hide boots appear out of your peripheral. Traveling your gaze along his body towards his eyes, you take in his almost concerned expression. 

“You were smart to leave him. A man who does that is still just a boy in an adult’s body.” 

“Hmm… Anyway! What are we going to eat for lunch. I don’t know about you but I’m starving. Will you feed me?” Subtly phrasing that as an innuendo, you lick your lips slowly and stare up at him.

“Twilly will feed you whatever you want.” He replies, darkly chuckling at your gasp and reddening cheeks.

“Oh, really? Anything? But what if I want something, shall we say, long and throbbing alive?” Your half lidded eyes stare at him, biting your bottom lip and subtly squeezing your thighs together.

Severus abruptly drops down to a knee and leans on one hand next to your head, and brings his face close to yours. 

“And what will you give in return? What if the thing you want, wants something in return? Shall we say, something wet and tight.” He whispers against your ear. His warm breath on your neck makes you tremble. Reaching your right hand out to his shoulder, you quietly move your body so that he ends up between your legs. Glancing down, Severus smirks as you trap him and knowing that you’re watching him, lowers his body more until his hips touch yours. 

You moan out loud and grind against his hips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn what an evil way to end that chapter huh lmfao it gets steamier


	6. Plans and Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the new chapter. Sorry for taking a long ass while to upload it. Online classes are kicking my ass with essays and quizzes. Thankfully I don’t have to worry about midterms for a while.

_Recap-_

_Glancing down, Severus smirks as you trap him and knowing that you’re watching him, lowers his body more until his hips touch yours._

_You moan out loud and grind against his hips.  
_

* * *

Knock knock

  
Came the sudden and hated sound of knocking at the main door and then Dumbleore’s voice, “Severus? My boy, are you there? Miss Y/L/N? I have to speak with you both.”

Groaning in frustration, Severus leans his head onto your shoulder before quickly removing himself and checking for anything amiss with his clothes and hair. Pouting, you stand up and do the same. Noting that you were done, Severus goes to the door and lets Dumbledore in. Closing the door behind him, Severus sits down next to you on the couch while Dumbledore sits on the wingback chair. 

“I apologize for the interruption but I wanted to know how the trip to Diagon Alley went. Did anything out of the norm occur? I hope you were both able to avoid any mishaps. Remember, you cannot change the past no matter how much you may want to. We cannot afford to correct any unnecessary mistakes.”

Glaring at him, Severus opens his mouth but you quickly interrupt him, “For the most part, it all went great but we did spot Lucius and well, we ended up talking to him so Severus had to obliviate him. I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about, we made sure not to draw any other attention.”

“Lucius spotted you? How confident are you in saying that you were able to properly obliviate Lucius? He may prove to be a risk anyway, even if you were able to obliviate him. No matter, I shall send an owl and have him come to Hogwarts. I will decipher if he truly doesn’t remember seeing both of you.”

“It would not be the first time I’ve ever legillimized someone, Headmaster. I’m more than confident in affirming that Lucius will have no recognition of us today. No, he is far more concerned in strutting with his cane and flipping his hair about.” Severus replies, rolling his eyes, no doubt at his friend’s usual behavior. Watching as Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought, you notice the wariness across his features. 

“Very well then, we will just have to keep a closer eye on the Malfoys for now. Now, I have an actual proposal to ask of you, Miss Y/L/N. In having discovered that you’re a witch, you should be taught how to control your magic. And so, I propose that you allow me to select a number of people to teach you. Although, it would be less complicated if my professors were to teach you in a classroom environment. Not only will you have the professors but I will allow you access to the books in the library, shall you wish it. It will be the regular scheduled classes as the students, with the exception of you living in Severus’s quarters and being an adult. What do you think, Miss Y/L/N? Do you accept my proposal?”

Staring wide eyed at him, the thoughts of being taught in Hogwarts flash across your mind. It would be easy, considering you were already here and knew the majority of the professors. But the only problem would be that not only were you older than every student, you would also be an adult woman surrounded by children being taught a low level class for someone of your age. The thought of being in class with children that no doubt had better skills than you with magic, had you grimacing. You had no doubt that the little bastards wouldn’t hesitate to annoy you for it, like the annoying little shits they were. But you knew you had no other choice. You would go to class but you refused to be addressed as a child or dress like one. 

“I accept the proposal but with a few conditions. I want to be treated as an adult student not as a child student. If it's like college then alright. I also don't want to dress like one. I might be going to class as a student but I refuse to conform to a dress code for children. The only other thing would be where I’d be staying. I would like to stay here but if there is a problem with sleeping in Severus’s quarters then at least I should have my own room, apart from the kids.”

“Wonderful! Yes, no worries, you will be treated as an adult. As for the uniform, you may use the professor’s dress code. However, you will have to use the student robes to distinguish yourself from the professors. You will remain in Severus’s quarters but I will add a secret hallway for you to go through to avoid having anyone spot you entering his quarters. If there ever comes a time that you will have to stay somewhere else then I will have the castle make new quarters for you. Another thing I would like to discuss would be your house placement. You will have to be sorted as every other student. You can come to my office either later today or tomorrow and I will have the sorting hat ready for you. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?”

Caressing your bottom lip with your finger, you stare blankly off into the fireplace.

“Yes, there actually is. What if I’m placed in another house? A house that's not Slytherin. Will I have to answer the head of my house? And where do I get the robes and books needed?”

“You can get the robes from Madam Malkin’s. I will provide the book but if you miss a book then it could be found in the library or even Severus’s personal library. As for your house, yes, you will have to answer to your actual Head of House but only for grades, questions and emergencies. Although you can go to any head of house for the last two things. I will speak with the other professors to let them know about your situation and contact you when everything has been settled. And with that, goodbye, my dear. Severus.” Nodding at the end towards Severus, Dumbledore gives you one last smile before leaving the Slytherin’s quarters. 

Abruptly standing up, you declare you’re hungry and call for Twilly, and tell her what you want. Before she leaves, you turn to Severus.

“Are you going to eat, it's already lunch time?”

Glaring at you, he reluctantly orders his food before walking to his desk and taking out papers from the piles on his desk. You couldn’t tell whether he was annoyed at Dumbledore’s orders or if it was just his usual attitude. _Hmmm._ Both, you decided. He seemed to be in more of a prissy mood as you could see him slamming the papers down and muttering angrily. Huffing out a laugh, you walk towards him and lean over his shoulder. Glancing down at the papers, you notice they’re probably homework before noting his snarky comments on them.

Rolling your eyes, you sit on the corner of his desk and cross your arms. No doubt he feels your stare but continues to ignore you. 

“You know maybe if you actually told them what went wrong instead of practically insulting them then they’d be better in class.”

“Those little twits will never get better. They barely know their arses from their elbows.”

Shaking your head at him, you jump when Twilly appears before the desk with both trays of food. Thanking her, you take your tray and sit at the armchair facing the side of the desk and begin eating. Much to your satisfaction, Severus finally sets the papers aside and digs into his food.

“Will you be teaching me potions? And maybe, hopefully, defense against the dark arts also?” You ask him, watching as he tenses and clenches his jaw. Sighing in frustration, he rubs the bridge of his nose before turning to look at you.

“I have no choice, do I? So long as you aren’t an insufferable idiot as well. But do not expect me to babysit and coddle you. I don’t do it for the other dunderheads and so it will be no different for you. And regardless of your situation, sleeping in my quarters and being an adult, I will not be your friend and provide you an easy pass. Step out of line and I won’t hesitate to give you detention or take points away. Do you think you can handle that?”

“I don’t have a choice either, professor. But yes, I can. You don’t scare me.”

Chucking darkly, he gives you a wolffish smirk before muttering in a silky, dark velvet tone.

“Hmm, no? Well then, we’ll just have to wait and see, Miss Y/L/N. Here’s to being an arrogant and audacious twit.” He brings his cup up, proposing a toast. 

Glaring at him, you bring the cup up and tap it against his before pouring it back. You felt as if you had just made a deal with Satan himself. But alas, you weren’t lying about not being afraid of him. The only thing that made you afraid of him was his anticipated death.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I applaud all the people who went to med school and didn’t drop out, this shits hard. Anyway stay home guys and if you have to go outside, stay safe. This virus is serious and lots of people are still being stubborn about realizing how serious and deadly it is. Wear a mask, wear gloves.


	7. Declarations and Surprises

  
He was fucking with you. There was no other explanation. There couldn’t be another explanation. Not that you’d accept one to begin with but it was there. It made you feel beyond livid. You refused to believe him. But alas, your gut was telling you that he was serious. 

“I’m sorry but what?!”

“...Ah... yes…. Miss Y/L/N.. I know we’ve discussed previously having you being taught separately… from other students… but I’ve discussed it over with the professors and they’ve stated that they will not teach you separately. As they have too many responsibilities already, they fear it will take up what little free time they have. And so, there’s nothing much else to do but place you in the first year classes.”

“YOU CAN’T FUCKING DO THIS TO ME!!!! I’m a grown woman!! How would you feel if your child was in the same class as a woman being taught like a child!? You’re putting me in a class with children who still think that girls have cooties and that kissing is ‘icky’! How can you expect me to be in a class with children who could very well be my own kids! For god's sake, they’d hate knowing that teachers have a personal life, so just imagine if they had a classmate that could drink and get laid! They’d think I’m a pedophile! Because what adult would willingly be put in the same level as children! Honestly, you’ve gone senile in your old age!”

You scream at him, slamming your hands down harshly onto his desk, highly resembling Snape the first day. Your entire body felt heated. You could practically feel steam pouring out of your ears and saliva dripping down your lips at the aggressive screaming. You were like a rabid dog coming face to face with a bone, except the bone had betrayed you and was going to humiliate you. 

Subtly flinching back, Dumbledore had the decency to look ashamed. _Good, let him feel ashamed! It won’t be anything compared to what I’ll be feeling! A pervert! A pedo! That’s what they’re going to think of me!_ Still scowling at him, you intensely watch his every move. His frustration made him grab the bridge of his nose. His weariness exposing him through his slight trembling fingers. And last, the ashamed look in his downcast gaze. Forcing yourself to relax, you breathe in and out deeply. You couldn’t afford to get on Dumbledore’s nerves. After all, he was the ticket home. And most importantly, he was the ticket to remaining in Hogwarts. Returning home didn’t worry you as much as being forced to leave Hogwarts, which had you feeling more than guilty.

“I understand, Miss Y/L/N. But there isn’t else anything I can do for you, my dear. I’ve reached beyond my horizons and this was the most opportunistic option available for you. And there is no need to worry for what the parents will think, for I have an idea. You will be pretending to be a sort of professor in training, if you will. Very similar to an apprentice. You will pretend to learn from the professors but instead they will be teaching you, just like every other student. And of course, you will not be addressed as a student but as an apprentice. And to further help you, I am advising that Severus cast a ‘notice me not’ charm on you. I’ve spoken with the other professors and they will cast it on you when they see that you’ve become noticeable. This will hopefully avoid any attention from the students and the parents. Does this ease your worries, Miss Y/L/N?” 

Sneering, you sit on the chair across from his desk and rub your hands over your face. _I supposed it’s better than them actually seeing me. But god, just how is it supposed to work!? They’re bound to notice a professor suddenly talking to empty space!_ Groaning in frustaion, you subtly pull at your hair and briefly consider cursing Dumbledore out. Rubbing the bridge of your nose, you quickly fix your disarray hair and gather your bearings.

“Fine, it is better. I suppose. But I’m still worried about one thing. Well, several to be honest but not as important as now. How will the professors teach me the subjects when I’m supposed to be learning how to be a professor? The students are going to figure out something is off. They may be kids but even kids can be smart and observant. And how will the spell work? Will they still notice me but just not give me any attention or not see me at all?”

“The students will notice you but they will pay you no mind. Please don’t take this as offensive but it will be as if you are the most irrelevant thing in the world. They will simply see you and not feel any need to investigate you who are and what you are doing. Although since I do understand your aversion, we will have you practice this proposal for an entire week. If you are not able to fully commit to it then we will talk again and perhaps look into individual sessions with the professors. I am deeply sorry about this but for now this stands until the end of the week. I hope you have a delightful and educational week.” Dumbledore replies, ending his words with a kind smile. Looking at you with an expression that almost told you that he expected you to accept his words without a challenge. Scowling, you just stand up to leave before remembering the main reason why you left. Glancing at Snape, who you had forgotten was sitting in a chair beside you, you turn back around towards Dumbledore. 

”Actually, we forget the most important thing. I still haven’t been sorted.”

“Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Of course, we cannot forget the most important task in becoming a student. Sit there, my dear and I will fetch the sorting hat. I will simply place it on your head and he may speak to you before finally deciding on a house.”

Sitting back, you nervously fidget while glancing occasionally between Snape and where Dumbledore was getting the hat. Snape, the big bastard, was smirking at you in malicious glee. No doubt hoping that you’d get placed in a house that you didn’t want to be in. Inhaling sharply, you stare wide-eye at Snape as you feel Dumbledore place the hat on you. 

“OH! What is this? A muggle with the abilities of a witch! Yes, I can see you have grown muggle but are inclined towards magic. A brilliant mind, I see. Very witty, observant and curious like a ravenclaw. Yes, you will excel greatly in Ravenclaw. Alas, you are also honest, passionate and stubborn like a Gryffindor. But loyal and determined like a hufflepuff. You also similar to a Slytherin in being cunning, realistic and self-reliant. Yes, little one, you share many traits of Slytherin and Ravenclaw but alas you are technically a muggleborn. And so there is only one choice.”

“RAVENCLAW!”

The hat suddenly screams out, practically blowing out your eardrums. Quickly covering your ears, you cringe and close your eyes in slight discomfort. After a few seconds of silence, you open them again and stare around you. Dumbledore is already placing the hat back before sitting down and staring at you with an amused smile and twinkly eyes. Rolling your eyes, you try and spot Snape’s reaction. He’s looking at you with a smile that you could probably say was amusement but it was more of a light sneer. He also seems to be intrigued by the subtly raised brow and finger on his bottom lip as if in thought. Trying to rein in the urge to dance in joy, you clench your hands and bite your bottom lip. Having decided you were finally in control, you ask Dumbledore.

“Ravenclaw. So I’ll have to talk to professor Flitwick? Wait, can I see Ravenclaw’s common room? You know since I’m technically a Ravenclaw student now.”

Chuckling, Dumbledore looks at you amused before popping a sherbet lemon in his mouth. “Yes, you will have to speak to professor Flitwick. He will tell you everything you need to know and more. And of course, if you have any other questions, you can simply ask another head of house. And yes, you may but you will have to convince Flitwick first and the painting. After all, only a true Ravenclaw can decipher the code to their common room. If that is all, you both are free to go. And yes, I will try to further investigate your situation but in the meantime, enjoy it here. You are a new witch learning to control her magic. And so, this will be the greatest experience for you. Goodbye, my dear. Severus.”

Replying your goodbye, you glance at a sneering Snape before walking to the door and down the steps. You were officially a Hogwarts student. A Ravenclaw. Although you had to be in a class with the other students, you couldn’t deny that you felt immense joy at finally being able to call yourself an actual Ravenclaw. Although you really hoped to just have individual classes with the professors. You didn’t want to be annoyed or bothered by the little brats. They could gossip all they want but you weren’t going to let them get to you. You just had to survive this week and pray for the best. No brat, meddling old men and Voldy could stop you from becoming a powerful witch. Or even a good one. Especially one that would help save the wizarding world. They may not know who you were now but Y/F/N Y/L/N had a plan and it was going to happen. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are in a house other than Ravenclaw, hear me out. There is a reason for Reader being in Ravenclaw. Although I personally am a Ravenclaw, it is conducive to further chapters. I’m currently juggling a few ideas and well being a Ravenclaw seems the most logical for what I have imagined.


	8. Duelling Club

  
December 17, 1992

  
Today was the day. What day you ask? The first day of the duelling club where Harry Potter goes up against Draco Malloy and speaks parseltongue in front of an entire audience. Not to mention the day that Snape showed everyone what an incompetent dueler Lockhart was. While you were excited to finally see Snape duel, you knew it was time to get things in order. The chambers had already been opened by Ginny and some students had already been petrified. You knew it wouldn’t be long before the Golden Trio polyjuiced themselves and questioned Draco. Chuckling, you remember Hermione‘s minor fuck up with the hairs. _Poor girl, she’s gonna be beating herself up for the mistake. Although I can’t deny it’s gonna be funny. God, I wonder how weird that looks in person…. Hmmm…_ Stroking your bottom lip, you begin putting together a plan to watch the duel and try to spot Hermione in her feline form. 

  
“What are you scheming?” A dark silky voice whispers in your ear, making your entire body freeze. Hair standing on end, your flesh erupts in goosebumps before a shiver goes down your spine. Swallowing back any sounds, you glance at him from your peripheral but can only see the lower half of his face. You can feel his firm body pressed up against you, his broad shoulders nearly encompassing you. The scent of wood and masculine musk mixed with potion ingredients assaults your nose. Licking your sudden dry lips, you stutter out a lie.

“...I… I was… I wasn’t doing anything….. Yeah, I wasn’t doing anything…. just.. you know…. thinking.”

“Oh”, murmuring into your ear, you feel a deep rumble come from his chest as he hums afterwards.

Staying still, you suddenly tense up as he moves away and steps around to your front. Staring at you with dark intense eyes, he quirks an eyebrow in surprise at your flustered appearance. Scowling, you walk away from him and sit down on the couch. 

“When do you have to go to the duelling club?”

“In fifteen minutes. Why?”

Raising your arms, you stretch out on the couch and moan aloud before glancing up at him with coy eyes, a small smile turning into a devious smirk. You briefly catch Severus traveling his eyes across your body before he finally meets your eyes. Spotting your smirk, he abruptly looks away and clenches his jaw. With your mouth twitching into a smug smile, you stand and walk towards the door. 

“Well, are you coming or what?”

Brows furrowed in confusion, Severus stares, “Where are you going?”

“With you, of course. What? Did you really think that I was going to miss the duel?”

Severus scowls before walking up to you and pushing you back into the door with his hands barricading your head. Softly grunting, you glare at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“And what makes you think that I’m going to allow you? Dumbledore had explicitly stated that we, under any circumstances, cannot change anything else in the timeline. Or do you perhaps wish for me to obliviate someone else again. You reacted so well the last time.”

“I’m well aware of what he said. I was in the room, after all. But no, you are going to disillusion me so that I can see everything that goes on without anybody seeing me. And plus didn't Dumbledore say you had to watch over me?”

“I just…. I have to make sure that nothing changed just because I suddenly showed up in Hogwarts. Please.”

“.....”

You hoped his silence meant he was agreeing even if it was reluctantly. 

He steps away from you and pulls out his wand before tapping it on your head. You feel a cool mist envelop you. Mouth twitching again, you break away from the door and wait for Severus to open the door. He leads you through hallways and stairs until you both finally reach the Great Hall. Before even opening the door, you can already hear the loud noise of chattering students inside. Waiting as Severus opens the door, you quickly walk in after him, briefly grabbing onto his robe. The Great Hall is filled with students from all of the houses surrounding a platform. Walking behind Snape towards the front of the room, you quietly watch as several students abruptly stop talking as soon as they spot him. Inwardly chuckling, you quickly glance around. There! You spot the trio around the middle, talking animatedly between themselves. 

_Oh my god… They look like babies still. They’re so small. What the fuck is wrong with Dumbledore! How could he let them risk themselves!_ You felt an immeasurable amount of sadness, anger and pity. There they were being children. Doing what children were supposed to. Having fun, laughing, learning and enjoying their childhood. And of all that would be taken away by two egotistical, selfish and manipulative masters. Dumbledore being part of the light side didn’t take away the fact that he still sacrificed children and people for a cause that he could’ve handled better. For being such a ‘powerful wizard’, he acted like only the kids, especially Harry, were able to defeat Voldermort. Had you been an actual part of the magical world, you wouldn’t have let children do an adults job. They were supposed to be protected, not tossed out to the wolves.

Glancing at the pompous blonde showing off to a group of girls, you grimace at the infatuated expressions. It disgusted you. He was practically flirting with underage girls and they were too naive and young to realize how disturbing his behavior was. Not to mention that he was a fraud and a liar. You couldn’t wait until he left. You would’ve done something to get rid of him if Dumbledore hadn’t pulled a wand oath at the last minute when you had left his office yesterday. Thankfully, it wasn’t an unspeakable vow or one that could kill you but nonetheless it still forbid you from saying anything about the future. The minute you spoke, your mouth would suddenly close shut and wouldn’t open again unless it was something not related to the future. Not to mention that it had also given you an immense headache and a heated pain had spread throughout your entire body. The more you tried to speak, the worse the pain and headache. Not that you had experienced it, of course not, but Dumbledore had been kind enough to tell you. But it had been more than enough to make you dread speaking about it. 

The fading voices brought you back to present where you could see Lockhart addressing the crowd. You cautiously walk closer, making sure that nobody gets too close to you. Even if you were disillusioned, people were still able to feel you and if you were found out, you had no doubt Severus would be mad. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear_ . You watch as Severus walks up the platform, expressionless as always although you had a feeling he was cursing Lockhart out for involving him. Chuckling, you observe Severus’s form as he walks to his end and prepares to throw a spell at Lockhart. Glancing at Lockhart, you scowl at his arrogant smile as he starts counting down. _Poor little bastard. If only he knew._


	9. Snake at Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some French in this chapter. May or may not be correct cause I used google translate. Translation is at the end. Hope you guys enjoy!

"EXPEL-LI-ARMUS!”

You watch as a light bursts from Severus’s wand, colliding with Lockhart and sending him briefly up into the air. Peeking around a shoulder, you spot the pained and shocked expression on his face before he masks it with a smile. _Good. That’s what you get for being cocky. I’m pretty sure even a first year could’ve wiped the floor with you._ Rolling your eyes at the coos coming from his fangirls, you glance around for the trio. You could spot the boys laughing while Hermione looked concerned. Chuckling, you watch as she scolds them for laughing but they only laugh harder. Muffling your laughter, you spot the glare she then throws at Severus. _Oh my god! Of course! Hermione Granger, protector of defenseless people, to the rescue! Not to mention the defender of her beau!_ But you also knew that she would be livid as soon as she found out what he’d almost done to her friends. Something you couldn’t wait to see in person....

“An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don’t mind me saying, it was pretty obvious, ah, what you were about to do. And if I had wanted to stop you, it would have been only too easy.” Lockhart arrogantly says, after standing up and walking towards Severus, brushing off Severus’s display of power. Acting as if he didn’t just get bested despite boasting about being so great.

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, professor.”

“An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape! Uh, let's have a volunteer pair. Uhm, Potter, Weasley, how about you?” Lockhart asks the boys, though Harry is already walking to the stairs of the platform before he even finishes talking. 

“Weasley’s wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We’ll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy perhap?” Severus shrugs, turning around and gesturing for Draco to go before walking towards your end. Flicking his hair away from his face and briefly catching his eyes, you quickly spot his small smirk before he hides it. You watch as Draco meets Harry in the middle. They salute each other before going back to their ends.

“On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don’t want any accidents here. One.. Two.”

“Everte Statum!” Draco shouts, blasting Harry into the air before landing sideways on the platform. You briefly glare at the side of Severus’s head, spotting his smirk at Harry’s fall. It was one thing for him to have been bullied by Harry’s father but it was completely another thing for him to take it out on Harry. 

“Rictusempra!” Harry suddenly shouts, bringing your focus back to their duel. You watch as Draco goes twirling sideways in the air and falls on his ass. Severus pulls Draco to his feet and pushes him forward. 

“I said disarm only!” Lockhart shouts at the boys but they only ignore him.

You feel your heart rate speed up as you finally watch their famous duel in person. 

“Serpensortia!” Draco shouts, swishing his wand at Harry and firing out a snake. Breath hitching, you watch as the snake slithers towards Harry. He lowers his wand. 

“Don’t move, Potter. I’ll get rid of it for you.”Severus walks past Draco towards the snake but Lockhart interrupts him. 

“Allow me, Professor Snape!” Severus abruptly stops. 

Alarte Ascendale!” Lockhart shouts the spell, succeeding in only making the snake fly up into the air. As it falls back down, it raises its head and turns towards Harry with a hiss. Harry walks towards the snake, hissing at it. Hearing the hisses, your entire body erupts into a cold sweat and you can vaguely feel Severus subtly throwing glances at your area in question but you ignore him. You had no doubt that he’d interrogate you as soon as you two were alone. Shaking your head, you watch as the snake turns towards Justin Finch-Fletchey. It hisses at him but Harry just continues hissing at the snake from behind. You observe as Severus watches the interaction suspiciously. Your entire body tenses up as you watch the snake prepare to strike. But before the snake can strike, Harry reaches it and hisses at it. The snake turns to Harry and seems to obey his command. Severus finally comes to the rescue and throws a spell at the snake, sparks of fire disintegrating it. You observe as Harry grows confused and the kid begin accusing Harry. Despite the brief heart attack, you can’t help but think one thought. _Thank god, nothing has changed._

Watching as the crowd leaves, you try to find Severus within the crowd but only see students. Brows furrowing, you cautiously move around and try to find him when a firm body suddenly bumps against you. Biting back a squeak of surprise, you freeze as you watch Lockhart stare confused at the space. Narrowing his eyes, he walks towards closer with a hand reaching out to grab you but you quickly walk back, only to bump against another body. The familiar scent and deep rumble coming from his chest instantly relaxes you but you keep a skeptical eye on Lockhart. His eyes don’t leave you and you have half a mind to kick him in the balls, not just for yourself but for almost obliviating Harry and Ron. But before you can fully reach out to kick him, fingers grabbing the back of your shirt and subtly yanking you back stops your attack. 

“Is something the matter, Lockhart?” Severus asks, still tightly gripping onto your shirt. 

“I don’t exactly know. I felt something here but I don’t see anything. Can you feel anything?”

“And what exactly am I supposed to feel? Perhaps you’ve taken Lovegood’s babbling to heart, professor? What creature has she told you about this time?” The sarcastic mocking tone has you quickly pressing your hands against your mouth in hopes of muffling the chuckle. 

Narrowing his eyes, Lockhart replies, “No, I’m not talking about whatever stupid nonexistent creature Lovegood’s found. No, I felt a body in this space. A very human body. But invisible…. invisible..Hmm... Perhaps disillusioned….”

You could almost spot the bulb suddenly lighting itself above Lockhart’s head. Thankfully Severus’s quick thinking stops whatever idea ignited the bulb in the first place. 

“There is no disillusioned body here. There are only two individuals in this room, you and I. I’m beginning to suspect that the fall damaged whatever was left of your sane mind. Perhaps you should go to Madam Promfrey and have her diagnose you. It'd be such a pity to lose such a… simpleminded…. individual, professor.” Severus suggests, preventing Lockhart from getting any further ideas. You quietly watch as Lockhart’s figurative feathers puff up in joy at having someone ‘care’ for his well-being. You more than wisely keep quiet about the ‘simpleminded’ comment. It seemed to match him anyway.

* * *

You were hiding in your room. More specifically, you were hiding from Snape. _Ah, yes. Back to being Snape, now, huh?_ But you couldn’t deny that even though you liked him, he was beginning to act like a bastard again. As soon as you had walked into his sitting room, he had practically manhandled you, pushed you back against the door and ordered you to tell him why Harry knew parseltongue. When you didn’t fidget and start stuttering out the answer, he had only grown more frustrated. Slamming his fists against the door behind you and towering over you, he had whispered in a low dangerous tone what would happen if you didn't answer. You instead ignored his threats, only caressed his chest before holding his neck gently. You had whispered back that you couldn’t, not only because of the wand oath, but because Dumbledore would find out and you would be in serious trouble. That had only succeeded in making him wrench himself away from you before walking to his fireplace where he had swiped the things off the mantle and onto the floor. After that, you had made your escape and here you were. 

You weren’t going to play victim to his intimidation and threats, certainly not to his violent outburst afterwards. You also weren’t going to entertain him and coddle him with answers and declarations that he wanted to hear. Dumbledore had practically threatened you with the wand oath and though you knew it wasn't going to kill you, you knew Dumbledore wouldn’t hesitate to increase its side effects. If he didn’t increase its effects then he would no doubt force you into an unbreakable vow, something you weren’t so fond of. Distantly, you could hear Snape and another familiar voice arguing in the sitting room. But you pay it no mind. Instead you leave your room, making sure to keep to the wall and avoid being seen, you walk towards the bathroom. You were in desperate need of a shower. Seeing the snake had more than made insect-like sensations crawl up your entire body. Not to mention you also had the smells of Lockhart’s cologne and hair products violating your sensitive nose. 

* * *

Severus was ignoring you, that much was obvious. How did you know? You had been in the sitting room, for almost three hours. Had eaten lunch, rested and now you were snooping through his shelves. All the while Severus sat at his desk, head down and ‘checking homework’. Why the quotation marks, you ask? The bastard hadn’t picked up his quill at all since he had sat down. That had been two hours ago! You were growing angry. He had no right to ignore you. Especially after how he had treated you. You should've been the one ignoring him. And yet, here you were. Practically trailing after him like a lost puppy, eager for affection from its master. You were hoping to catch his attention or at least his eyes. But nothing. You didn't know whether to laugh or grimace in self-disgust. You settled for glowering at the top of his head instead.

  
The only response was a slight twitch. Wait, no. He was sitting up! Subtly glancing at you from beneath the hair cascading around his face, he finally sits up and stares at you. 

“Is there a reason why you’re glaring at me?” 

“I don’t know. Is there?” You sneer at him. Which ignites a small scowl from him.

_Good. Be mad at me. Just for the love of god, give me attention! You’re the only one I like talking to here, you big bastard!_

You don’t know if he had somehow spotted your figurative tail wagging at his sudden attention or read your mind but he suddenly seemed slightly smug. You scowl. He only darkly chuckles in reply. Turning back to the bookshelves, you scowl at the books before shoving back in the book that was in your palm. Walking further away from him, you head towards the bookshelves near the door. You look through the books, taking out the ones that interested you and placing them on the growing pile on the floor. You shove back in the books that held no interest and continue looking. Taking out a black and ancient but expensive looking book, you glance at the title. _Plaisirs de La Chair._ Curious at the french title, you open the book and flip through it before settling on a page. While you waren’t that great at French, you could still make out a few words... _Chambre....le compagnon....le basier...femme se déshabille....à genoux…génitale....gober…._

Throat growing dry, the words roughly translate in your mind. _Bedroom, man, kissing, woman undresses, someone kneels and…..someone swallows_ ….. _Oh… Oh! OH MY GOD! Why does he have this book out here!?_ Shivering, you’re so concentrated in trying to translate the page that you don’t realize the body that has cornered you against the bookshelf. Large hands suddenly rest on your outer thighs before curling inwards and sliding up. Your breath hitches as the hands settle on your hips. Squeezing your hips, they stroke downwards before coming back up to grip your hips, and pulling you back on a thigh that somehow found its way between your legs. Gasping, your body trembles and you drop the book before grabbing the shelf in front of you with both hands. Still gripping your hips, they grind you back and forth on the thigh. Clenching your eyes shut, a moan escapes and you grip the shelf properly before grinding harder on the firm thigh. 

“-standing there? Y/L/N? Y/N!” Severus shouts behind you, bringing you back to present. Gasping, your left hand grips your chest and you rapidly blink before shakily turning around. Watching as Severus steps towards you with a concerned expression, you abruptly glance down at the book in your hand. Eyes widening, you quickly hide the book behind your back and step further back into the bookshelf. Severus’s eyes narrow in on your hand movement before glancing back up at your eyes with suspicion. Your breath catches as he seems to prowl towards you with a dark smirk on his lips.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plaisirs de La Chair- Pleasures of the flesh  
> Chambre- Chamber, bedroom  
> le compagnon- male companion  
> le basier- kiss  
> femme se déshabille- woman undresses  
> à genoux- kneeling  
> génitale- genital  
> gober- swallow


	10. Matters of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright!! Here we go again! Shit has finally started calming down and I'm hoping to actually write more. Updates may be slow as I just started my second semester!  
> I might change the chapter title idk I'm not that happy with it and it doesn't feel like it fits with this chapter's content.

  
“Oh?...Miss, Y/L/N.... Are you hiding... something...from me?”

“N-n-no.” You stutter out like a fucking idiot.

“Hmm… What...are you….hiding from me, little girl?” His low husky voice seems to caress your pussy. Finally reaching you and barricading you against the shelf, he stares down at you with smoky eyes. Leaning down, his breath comes in pants against your throat as you feel his lips briefly caress your jugular. Trembling, your left hand grips the sleeve of his frock coat tightly as your other hand pushes the book lower behind you. You’d be damned if he saw what book had caught your attention. 

Your breath hitches as you feel him wrap his hands tightly around your hips. Caressing them, his right hand moves up and gently holds your waist. Pulling you against his chest, his left hand glides down your thigh before stroking up again excruciatingly slow. Suddenly reaching behind you, Severus snatches the book out of your hand. You cry out and reach out for the book but he raises it beyond your reach. After a few minutes of struggling, you give up and glare at him with your arms crossed in indignation. Ignoring your childish display, he opens the book, raising his eyebrows at the title before reading through the page. He throws a smirk at you over the book before closing it and shoving it into a pocket somewhere in his coat. 

“Hmm… How interesting, Miss Y/L/N... Reading an erotic novel. How….scandalous! And in the company of another. Tsk tsk.” He clicks his tongue, shaking his head at you in disappointment. You scathingly glare at him as your lips curl into a snarl. Sauntering towards you, Severus circles you before settling behind you. 

“What would the headmaster say, Miss Y/L/N? If he realized that his newest.... student... was being improper and reading such salacious material? At such an early time of the day, as well. Not even night and yet your concupiscent nature is already showing itself. Naughty girl!” The rhetorical question turns into a dark playful purr. It caresses your ears and ends with a tingle at your pussy. Closing your eyes tightly, you clench your jaw in hopes of keeping in the moan that’s fighting to escape.

Instead you decide to stand your ground. You’re a grown woman, albeit younger than him, but you won’t let him make you feel like a naughty child.

“Not as scandalous and improper as having a professor keep that ‘erotic’ novel in his bookshelf. His very notorious and distinguished professor, might I say. Hmm?” You throw back at him, raising an eyebrow at him. Severus raises an eyebrow back in amusement. Rolling your eyes at him, you walk past him and lay down on the sofa. Crossing an arm across your eyes, you ignore him as he sits down in the wingback chair across from you. You were still trying to calm down your racing heart from the steamy book and fantasy. And Severus hadn’t helped at all by teasing you. Although you had a feeling that he didn't know how much he had affected you. 

You could feel his eyes boring into the side of your head. Bringing your arm down, you turn your head and stare back at him. You bet that if you squinted just right enough, you could spot the mischief dancing in his stare. But his mask of indifference was impenetrable, rendering your attempt at understanding him, futile. 

“If I ask you some questions, will you answer them truthfully, Severus?

“Perhaps…. Only if you answer some of mine.”

Agreeing, the both of you spend the hour throwing questions back and forth until he leaves for the Great Hall for dinner time. Growing bored, you get a sudden genius idea of using your newly bought and still unused wand. You weren’t going to lie to yourself and say you were a great witch because truthfully, you were still waiting for life to pull the rug from out underneath you and take your magic away. Standing up, you reach into your left sleeve and pull out the black wand. Just holding it felt weird but you couldn’t deny the sensation of your magic thrumming through the wand felt breathtaking. 

Moving away from the couches, you deeply inhale and point the wand at an empty space. 

Uhh. Fuck, you didn’t even have a spell in mind. OH! I know! Grinning widely, you excitedly cry out,

“Aguamenti!”

A jet of water streams out of your wand, producing a curse from you as you panic at the puddle continuing to grow beneath your feet. Wildly waving the wand around, you try to stop the spell by yelling out the spell again. Ironically enough, it produced even more water and you were left staring at a man-made mini lake in Snape’s living room. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Snape’s going to fucking kill me! Oh my god, please stop, please stop! I beg you! No, no, no, no!”

The water continued to pour out of the wand in heavier amounts. 

“What the fuck is the spell?! Fuck, fuck! Why the fuck would I forget the most fucking important spell ever! Idiot! You’re a fucking idiot, Beatriz!”

Growling, you remain stupidly staring at the mini lake in Severus’s living room; having embraced your inevitable death at his hands. 

Your eyes suddenly grow wide and you clench your hand around the tip of the wand as you run to the bathroom. Pointing the wand at the huge tub, you sigh in relief. But your relief is short lived. Your hairs stand on end and a cold feeling spreads throughout your body as you hear the front door open and close. You remain frozen as familiar footsteps walk through the front door before halting. You violently shiver as you hear him growl out curses and then finally your name.

Wildly glancing around the bathroom, your eyes fixate on the shower a few feet away as the footsteps grow closer. Clenching a hand around the tip again, you anxiously walk towards the shower when a looming shadow grows behind you. Heart beating rapidly in your throat, you almost grow dizzy from the pounding pressure wrapping around your head. 

“Ms. Y/L/N.... what... have you...done… to my… living room?”

His question comes out in a low whisper that almost caresses your ears but there’s a dangerous undertone to it that has you praying for your life While magic could easily fix the problem, you had no doubt that Snape was regretting leaving you alone without any supervision. You violently shiver again, feeling the cold and dangerous anger emitting from him.

“I…. I… I was practicing magic…. and... and well I… I forgot the counter-spell… Which is why there is a mini lake in your... living room….” You quietly admit, cringing away at his sharp inhale.

“..... Why were you practicing unsupervised magic to begin with? Did you forget when Dumbledore explained that you had to learn how to.. con-trol your ma-gic? And that there will be professors to help you with that? How can you practice magic if you... haven’t been... pro-perly... taught?!”

He finishes hissing into your ear, wrapping a hand around your wand and snatching it out of your hand before casting the counter-spell. Abruptly turning you around, the hand gripping your arm tightens and he raises you closer to his face. Leaning down a bit, he practically growls at you.

“Answer me! What gave you the brilliant idea to practice unsupervised magic?! Especially without knowing the counter-spell?!”

You flinch as soon as you glance up at his angry eyes staring down at you with enough cold to freeze hell over. You quickly screw your eyes shut and grimace. Feeling him shake you, you timidly look up at him. 

“I... I wanted to start practicing… I may be going into first year but even then those kids know a lot more than I do. I wanted to be prepared. I didn’t want to look like a fool! Ok! That's why! I’m a grown woman who didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of children. I don’t care if I’m a muggle! I’m not used to not knowing my shit! It's unfair!” You angrily cry out, wrenching your arm out of his grasp. Glaring at him, you growl in frustration before stomping out of the bathroom and into the living room. Having forgotten the mini lake, your feet ski along the soaked floor wood. 

“FUCKKKK!”

Screaming out the curse, you feel your body hit the floor. Groaning, you remain laying still on the floor. You grimace when you feel your clothes become wet and your body beginning to ache. Feeling footsteps walk towards you, you open your eyes and watch as a shadow comes into focus. Snape stares down at you with clear disdain across his face that swiftly goes away when he spots the awkward angle your wrist is at. Wide eyes stare down at you before he quickly crouches down and gently reaches for your wrist. Very softly grabbing your wrist, he lifts it closer to his face to get a better look when a sudden scream has him quickly but delicately putting it back down. Backing away, he spots your tearful eyes and biting lips that hold back your cries of pain. 

“I have to take you to the hospital wing. Your wrist is most definitely broken and only Poppy can fix it. I will immobilize your wrist and then take you to her through the floo. I need you to stay still while I cast the spell or it may hurt more.”

Before he can cast the spell, you reach out to grab his coat with your good hand and pull him down towards your face. Staring blankly at him, your tears start suddenly falling and you’re quickly sobbing into his coat as he awkwardly stares down at you. Properly sitting down next to you, he gently brings you onto his lap where you curl up with your broken wrist softly cradled against your chest. Gripping his coat tightly in your fist, your gut-wrenching sobs tore through your body as he started to gently caress your head. Glancing down at your tear soaked face, he quietly asks you,

“If the pain is that horrible, shouldn’t we go see Madam Pomfrey? Staying here, crying, won’t fix your broken wrist; however it may help. If you can get u-”

“-i.. i.. It’s not..ca-cause of m-my wrist..i-its hurts, yes..obviously...b-but I...I want to..g-go home! I want to go home! I h-hate it here! I.. I don’t- don’t know how to do a-anything here! And if I do, I-I do it wr-wrong! E-everything is s-so weird a-and confusing he-here! I do-don’t know how to u-use my magic but-but I also don’t know h-how to move a-around in the muggle w-world. How can’t I do-do something that I’ve been doing for fuc-fucking twenty-four ye-ars! I-I’m fucking u-usless here! I w-want to g-go home! Where ever-everything is-is.. normal and..the-there’s people th-that I ac-actually kn-ow. Where m-my family is! I do-don't k-know anybody here! I'm all..all alone! A-and th-there’s a psy-psychopath! I’m g-going to d-die! I-I’m going to d-die alo-ne cause of a-a fuck-ing pysh-co-path who-who has a hard on for p-power.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys every watched the John Wick movies? The ones with Keanu Reeves? Well I just started properly watching them and holy shit! Idk how I ever went without actually paying attention to them! God I watched ch 1 and 2 in one day and then the 3rd, the second day and I already wanna re-watch them again. Keanu looks so fucking hot. FML!! I don't think I've ever fangirled so hard, especially with the fight scenes in all of them and the belt scenes in ch 3. There's something just so sinfully wrong (delicious) about him removing his belt...AND OH GAWD!! HIS SUITS! I definitely have a type and its tall attractive guys with dark long hair and black suits/clothing aka sebastian stan, loki, wick! How about you guys?


End file.
